


Our Love Can Be a Virtual Reality

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Kind of dark, M/M, Virtual Reality, aiballshipping, aiyusa, also romance sprinkled throughout, does this count as psychological?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Yusaku, proficient hacker and virus bounty hunter, is on a mission to locate and exterminate a terrible virus. The problem? The virus wants to play a game with Yusaku.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “I don't know where you're from, but would you like to stay for a while?" quote from the Hugsaku event.
> 
> This AU was NOT supposed to be this long (6.5k words is long for me lmao). Originally, I had other plans, but uh... this grew and took a turn in a different direction ahaha. And the whole hug thing is... well, lots of hugging happens, but it was supposed to be A LOT DIFFERENT in context oops. Hence why I am posting this fic separately!
> 
> Because I intended this fic to be for the Hugsaku event, I cut out a lot of scenes to get it written on time (otherwise, this was going to be like 10k words OTL). I wasn't sure if this idea was even interesting, so I wrote what I wrote and then last minute decided I wanted Hugsaku to be fluffy and cute, not dark and... well... THIS TURNED OUT PRETTY DARK. I suppose, if people like it, I could write up the rest of it and expand it (mostly more AiYusa scenes/more backstory because I glossed over some important things), but IDK HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE EVEN INTERESTED IN THIS TYPE OF GENRE. What genre is this even??
> 
> Also, I typed this up so fast, so please excuse typos and inconsistencies. I am swamped in schoolwork and getting ready to run the AiYusa zine, so I couldn't edit this properly.

**Rating:** T  
 **Warnings (in this chapter):** Descriptions of head injuries/head trauma/headaches; reference to human experiments  
 **Notes:** Italics are flashbacks. **  
**

xxx

_“You’re an A.I.,” Yusaku tried to explain, drowning in said A.I.'s intense golden stare. For being nothing more than a computer program stuck in an android’s body, Ai had the most animated, expressive eyes, as if diamonds had been trapped in their depths, as if the sun itself had found sanctuary in what should have been nothing more than a robotic gaze._

_“What’s that mean, Yusaku-chan?”_

_Yusaku scrunched his brows. The wall was cold against his back, despite the barriers of shirt and hoodie between it and his skin. “It means you shouldn’t understand human emotion.” Or human desires. Human anything, really, but Yusaku's creation had long ago stopped caring about differentiating._

_“Oh? You mean I shouldn’t want to do this?”_

_Ai leaned in. Touched his nose to Yusaku’s. Yusaku closed his eyes, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks. The touch was soft, but it barely compared to the gentle way Ai wrapped his arms around his waist and captured his lips in a kiss._

_Yusaku's first kiss. A first kiss that should have been cold, given whom he was kissing, but was rather warm and tender. Sweet like maple syrup. Comforting like a giant mug of hot chocolate on the coldest winter day._

_The kiss ended far too quickly. “I bet I’ll remember you far longer than you’ll remember me,” Ai whispered, brushing his fingers against Yusaku’s temple._

_“Obviously. Your memory’s sturdier,” Yusaku hummed, leaning into the touch._

_A sad smile washed across Ai’s features. Yusaku wanted nothing more than to erase it, but all he could do was pull Ai in for another kiss._

x

Yusaku awoke with a start, his burner phone vibrating on his desk, making his head pound in the process. It was five in the afternoon. His room was cold and empty, save for his desk and computer. Save for his medication and VR set. 

Reaching for the phone, Yusaku answered the call with a curt, “Playmaker,” and listened to the voice explain his next job. He couldn't be bothered to say another word, not when he detested SOL Tech and its mindless minions. When the voice finished, Yusaku closed the phone and tossed it aside, reaching for his medication next, hoping his mind would stop running wild, flashing him memories he could access only in his sleep. 

Two pills slid down his throat. Yusaku breathed in deeply. In a few minutes, his head should stop hurting, but until then, he had to get to work. 

The task was supposed to be simple: catch the hard-to-track and notoriously evil virus and destroy it before it could infiltrate more servers and steal sensitive information. At least, that’s what Queen propositioned when she first approached Playmaker—the world’s best hacker and virus bounty hunter—with this particular job. Playmaker agreed, not because he enjoyed doing SOL Tech’s dirty work but because, at the end of the day and in the real world, he was a starving college student who needed to pay for tuition and textbooks, never mind another on-sale pack of ramen and medicine for a diagnosis not even the world-renowned Dr. Kogami could explain. 

The task, however, wasn’t simple at all. In fact, since he began working with SOL, Yusaku had spent more time trying to track the virus than he had studying for his exams. His lack of focus at school wasn’t something that bothered him, but he didn’t want to pay for a course and fail. 

Yusaku booted his computer and changed his shirt. He washed his face next, then opened SOL’s email and ran the new tracking program. Yusaku didn’t want their help, but he accepted it nonetheless, quite tired of the cat-and-mouse game between him and the virus. It had been going on for too long. For the better part of six months. 

Yusaku’s memories were mostly blank before then. He couldn’t even remember the faces of his parents, if he had any. All he knew was hacking. Programming. Computers. Virtual reality. All he knew was loneliness. An empty apartment. University. The painful head injury he apparently suffered when his VR headset exploded while he was still logged onto the network. 

A loud beep came from Yusaku’s computer, before a bright light flashed on his screen. Yusaku smirked, grabbing his VR headset. 

“Gotcha, you little demon,” Playmaker muttered, logging onto LINK VRAINS. 

Even if he didn’t remember everything from his past, Playmaker was fairly confident he had explored most of LINK VRAINS. But the area he logged into was new. It looked like the rest of the network—tall buildings, streets, a big open sky—but there were no people, and the sky looked a hazy gray rather than the bright blue he was accustomed to seeing. It was also definitely riddled with malware meant to eradicate any program that dared venture too deep. 

Unlucky for the malware, Playmaker was used to dealing with malicious programs. He didn’t have to remember his past to know he had spent his entire childhood online, teaching himself how to hack, how to recover data, how to find what most people didn’t see right under their noses. Eventually, the virus he was hunting would make itself known, and this time, Playmaker would be ready for it. 

A laugh bounced off the walls, eerily haunting. Immediately, Playmaker tensed, but he tracked where the sound was coming from and made his way down an empty street. His stride was slow, eyes observant, breath steady. 

Another laugh. There was something familiar about the sound, but Playmaker ignored whatever he was recalling. Dr. Kogami had assured him he would never retrieve his forgotten memories, so he had to tread carefully, had to make sure he didn’t confuse an enemy for a friend. 

The laughter continued to fill the air. Playmaker followed the sound into a building, steps getting quicker as he made his way up the stairs. Though he expected a fight, he wasn’t sure what he would encounter. Viruses varied in form, in structure, in complexity. Most were giant programs that pulled at anything that got too close, that ripped apart and deteriorated data. 

The last thing Playmaker expected to find was a man dressed in a nice waistcoat and cape. Blinking, Playmaker watched as the man twirled and let out another chuckle. He raised a brow, wondering if SOL’s program was faulty—he should have tested it to make sure the damn thing worked. 

The stranger spotted Playmaker and stopped dancing. Robotically, he turned his head to face Playmaker. “Who?” He asked, eyeing Playmaker up and down, eyes scanning every inch of his body. 

“Sorry. I was looking for something,” Playmaker managed, eyes unable to tear away from the man’s golden gaze. 

There was a flash of light in the backs of the stranger’s eyes. “Ah, you’re the one hunting me,” the man finally answered, lips slowly curling upward, savoring Playmaker’s reaction. 

“Wait, you’re the virus?”

The man grinned, flashing Playmaker a pearly set of teeth. “I am! Ai’s the name. And you are?”

Playmaker’s sense of danger was usually keen. From what little he could recall, he had never blatantly made conversation with an enemy, much less given an enemy a chance to attack. “Playmaker. I’m here to stop you.”

Golden eyes widened, more so in amusement than surprise. His smile grew, stretching almost comically. 

Almost. 

A shiver ran down Playmaker’s spine. A warning of imminent danger. A sign he needed to back out. 

“Playmaker,” Ai repeated, voice almost a purr. He extended his hand toward Playmaker, eyes glowing as bright as sunlight. “I don’t know where you’re from, but would you like to stay a while?” 

A screeching alarm echoed in Playmaker’s ears. Wincing, he grabbed his head, chest caving in from the pressure, limbs beginning to disintegrate in the network. 

_“I bet I’ll remember you far longer than you’ll remember me,”_ a voice sang, its timbre wistful.

Somber. 

Bitter. 

Yusaku jolted out of his chair, tossing aside the VR headset before it fried his scalp. A minute longer, and it might have, for a spark kissed the metal loud enough to make Yusaku jump. 

_‘It tried to kill me_ ,’ Yusaku thought, eyeing his computer for damage. The screen had cracked. Smoke wafted from the CPU. 

Yusaku sighed. SOL would have to compensate. 

x

_“They can’t kill you,” Yusaku assured Ai, fingers tapping at the keys, eyes glued to his computer screen, to the endless string of data that appeared and disappeared. It was Ai's code. Yusaku's treasure. The only thing in the entire world that meant something to Yusaku. The one thing he would die to protect._

_Ai fidgeted in the chair beside him, the connecters inserted into his bare back making him restless. “Oh yea? They sure did try,” he nearly snarled._

_“I’ve got your program backed up. And if they try again, they’ll have hell to deal with,” Yusaku shot back, anger evident in the way his voice cracked._

_A beep from the computer signaled Ai’s backup was complete. Not waiting for Yusaku to disconnect him from the half dozen cords sticking out of his body, Ai lunged forward and pulled Yusaku against his chest. “What about you? They can hurt you.”_

_Yusaku hadn't considered that prospect, but he didn't care. Not after seeing Ai's terrified gaze as the virus SOL unleashed nearly engulfed his program, nearly eradicated him from existence. “They don’t know who I am,” Yusaku reassured Ai. Himself. He had no guarantee SOL Tech didn't know his identity, but he liked to believe he was good at being invisible. Not online. Not while he paraded around as Playmaker and tried to destroy SOL from the inside out. But in the real world, where it mattered, where he and Ai lived quietly in a tiny apartment meant for one, where he and Ai spent their afternoons cooking ramen and their nights wrapped in each other's arms._

_“That won’t stop them,” Ai pouted, cupping Yusaku’s cheeks._

_Yusaku stared into Ai's gaze, drowning in liquid starlight, in a gold so beautiful, kings and queens would surely go to war for the promise of a single glance._

_“Yusaku,” Ai whispered, his bottom lip quivering, while he gently stroked his thumbs across Yusaku's cheekbones. “If they hurt you, I’ll kill them,” he swore._

_“That’s not what I made you for,” Yusaku frowned. Initially, Yusaku created Ai to keep him company. To tell him jokes. To talk to him in the middle of the night when all he had was his textbook and computer, his trauma and nightmares. Ai was never meant to get caught up in Yusaku’s cyber-hunts. He was supposed to be peaceful. Yusaku’s support. The thing that kept Yusaku sane._

_“Too bad.” Touching his forehead to Yusaku’s, Ai continued, “I promise, Yusaku. If they touch you, I’ll kill them all.”_

_The promise would have been romantic had Yusaku been the whimsical type or harbored resentment toward people, but all he wanted was..._

_Ai pressed their lips together. Yusaku leaned closer, fingers threading through Ai’s hair, lips parting, swallowing Ai's sigh._

_All Yusaku wanted was to be by Ai’s side._

x

It took Yusaku days to fix his computer, but when he finally logged back onto the server, he found a message written in code.

Written for him. 

For only his eyes. 

|| Come catch me if you can~! ||

Yusaku knew getting too close to what was supposedly the most dangerous virus LINK VRAINS had ever seen was a bad idea, but he was getting paid for delivery, not wasted time. He knew he had to find the man—the virus—quickly in order to stop it. Most of all, he knew he had to complete his contract with SOL so that he would never have to deal with them again. 

But to do that, he had to play Ai’s game. 

|| What’s wrong, Playmaker? Am I smarter than you? ||

He had to find every note and decode it. 

|| Playmaker-sama, I miss you! Xoxo ||

He had to put himself directly in danger’s path. 

|| You look so cute when you’re frustrated! ||

And he had to put an end to Ai.

|| Ai see Yuu! <3 ||

Despite knowing all he had to do, Playmaker was always a step behind Ai. He nearly growled at the realization and deleted the last note in a fit of irritation.

A laugh boomed behind Playmaker, its echo taunting, provoking. Playmaker turned around to catch a glimpse of Ai in the distance. Gold eyes met a narrowed green gaze. Ai was smiling almost maniacally, but there was something else woven into his smile. Something not quite dangerous, but not quite trustworthy. Something not entirely evil, but also menacing. 

“You tired?” Ai asked, allowing his lips to soften into a tender, mocking smile. 

Playmaker breathed in deeply, hands fisted by his sides. “No. Stop running away and fight me.”

“No way! Where’s the thrill in that?”

“This isn’t a game,” Playmaker sighed. It dawned on him that he was trying to reason with the virus, all the while knowing he did not have any leverage to use against it. Still, Yusaku couldn’t stop himself. It was almost as if he wanted to talk to Ai. Wanted to learn about it—him. Wanted to decipher all the codes and secrets locked within that golden—familiar—gaze. In that jeering smile. In the wild hair and wilder laugh.

“Tell ya what—find my next note, and I’ll give you a chance to cash that check you so desperately need, Yusaku-chan.”

_Yusaku-chan._

Playmaker blinked, the sound of the voice from his dreams bouncing within his skull. A blush kissed his cheeks, warmth engulfing him. Surrounding him in comfort. His lips parted, but before he could ask how Ai knew his real name, Ai was gone. 

x

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ai asked, his voice calmer than usual, floating gently in the soft breeze._

_Yusaku stared at the wisteria in full bloom, mouth slightly open, gaze caught in the majesty of the blowing vines. “Why a wisteria?” He asked, cheeks turning a light shade of pink, matching the springtime scenery, the purples and blues and greens._

_“Why not?” Ai grinned. When the wind picked up, Ai lifted a hand and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes meeting Yusaku’s. A rainfall of flowers danced around them. The scene might have been romantic had Ai not been hiding his worry so terribly. “I’ve hidden this place. No one can find it,” he confessed, fear hidden in each syllable._

_Yusaku felt his heart break. He had created Ai. He was supposed to protect him. Make sure no one hurt him. Hurt them. Instead, he had to rely on Ai to save them both. “No one?”_

_“Just us.”_

_Yusaku frowned, reality overpowering Ai’s dream. “Other hackers exist, Ai. A good one can easily find this place.”_

_Ai shook his head. He was stubborn, almost as much as Yusaku was. But he was also determined, especially when it came to Yusaku. “You’re not the only genius here. I made sure this place recognizes only the two of us.” Reaching out, Ai took Yusaku’s hand, finishing with a plea. “Just trust me. No one but us can access this place. So if we’re ever separated, as long as a small fragment of our souls remain, we’ll find this place. We'll find each other.”_

_The idea was as stupidly sentimental as it was ludicrous, yet it brought a smile to Yusaku's lips. Yusaku nodded, linking his index and middle fingers with Ai’s. “Soul? You’re an A.I., not a human.”_

_Ai smiled, pulled Yusaku’s fingers to his lips, and placed a soft kiss against his knuckles. “We’re soulmates, you and I,” he breathed, the words making Yusaku’s heart race._

_Yusaku thought so too, even if Ai was born as data. They were soulmates. No matter what, the red string would connect them for eternities._

x

The note Ai promised to leave behind was the easiest to find.

|| Meet me here at dusk. || 

Playmaker raised a brow, touching the letters that made up the word _here._ A string of music sang to the wind, while a colorful array of pixels sprung from the note. Green eyes squinted, watching the bright colors form a distinct picture, a scene that was surely from some made-up fairy tale. 

A scene he recalled. A secret garden from another life. A place only his heart could remember. 

Although he knew it was a trap, Playmaker located the picturesque garden from Ai’s note and broke through the protective barriers without a care for his safety. After all, he was confident he could at least infect Ai with a program to slow him down. All he had to do was get close enough to plant the trap. 

The giant wisteria tree swayed in the wind, its branches dancing gracefully. The grass was vivid green in this area of LINK VRAINS, the sky clear and blue and brilliant. Playmaker stared at the flowers, mesmerized by the rustling, by the hues and shades. His arms fell by his sides, fingers tingling, the feeling akin to the mornings he would awaken bent over his desk, asleep on his arms. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Ai cooed against Playmaker’s ear, the softness of his voice making Playmaker shiver. Goosebumps danced on his skin, down his arms and up his legs. The tingling he was feeling before blossomed, spreading across his entire body, making it hard for him to move, let alone react to the sudden invasion of his personal space. 

Still staring at the tree, Playmaker nodded once. “How long?” He asked, voice a whisper, reverberating within his chest. He tried to move his fingers, but they were stuck—frozen. “How long have I been infected?”

Ai laughed. It wasn’t malicious at all, but soothing, like a kitten’s purr. “Before you even knew who I was,” he breathed, pressing the side of his face against Playmaker’s hair. 

Playmaker closed his eyes. The warm feeling was back, familiar and alluring, as tempting as sunlight was to roses. His guard dropped, and with it, the ability to move returned to his body. Turning around slowly, he flickered his gaze upward, catching golden, glowing eyes. 

A smile grew on Ai’s lips. “Don’t worry, Playmaker. Just give in. As soon as you do, everything will be okay.”

Even though he knew he shouldn’t trust the words of a virus, Playmaker felt a sweetness fill his body, Ai’s words caressing his ears in a dulcet melody. For the first time in a while—at least, as long as he could remember—Playmaker entertained the idea of relinquishing all control, for the virus could have destroyed him if it truly wanted to, but instead kept him alive. Playmaker didn't know Ai's reasons for doing so, but the gentle way he caressed Playmaker's cheek made him want to believe the virus wasn't all that bad. 

“What if I refuse?” Playmaker dared, narrowing his eyes. 

Ai's fingers traced Playmaker's jaw, his bottom lip. “You won’t,” he shot back, his smile mischievous, hiding more secrets than all the tombs in Egypt. 

Ai was right. Playmaker didn’t refuse. Instead, he closed his eyes, allowing Ai to move closer. 

Vivid purple lights flashed around them, engulfing them in warmth, in unstable bits of data. Ai’s arms wrapped around Playmaker, shrouding him from the fanatical display, protecting him from the screaming, whipping winds. 

The sound of the datastorm caused Playmaker to melt against Ai, while the screeching tore at Playmaker’s ears. Made him feel sick. Caused his legs to weaken. 

Ai’s embrace tightened, lips pressing sweetly against Playmaker’s forehead. It felt familiar. Safe. Like a missing part of him had been found, as if Ai had embraced him before, offered him protection and companionship once long ago.

“Just say my name, Yusaku,” Ai hummed.

Long ago, but not so long. Before the accident. Before the headaches and deception. Before, when Ai existed outside the network too. When the two of them patrolled LINK VRAINS. When the two of them made a promise to destroy SOL Tech for all the harm they caused, for all the lies and crimes and human experiments they performed. 

"Ai," Playmaker whispered, encircling his arms around Ai, pressing his ear against Ai's chest. 

“I knew you’d remember,” Ai breathed softly, tightening the embrace. 

Ai’s arms were always so warm, so unlike the cold cruelty humans could possess. 

The datastorm around them grew, consuming the garden, the wisteria. Consuming the sky and grass. 

“I'll protect you, Yusaku,” Ai said softly, “Just call my name.”

Yusaku nodded. 

Their secret garden turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T  
 **Warnings (in this chapter):** Descriptions of head injuries/head trauma/headaches; reference to human experiments, kidnapping, torture; mentions of blood, explosions, death. I swear, this fic doesn’t end sad or tragic;;  
 **Notes:** Italics are flashbacks. **  
**

xxx

_Though his vision was stained red, Yusaku could clearly see the panic on Ai’s face, hints of desperation etched into his brow, into his frown._

_“Yusaku! Hey!! You still with me?” Ai called, giving Yusaku a half-hearted shake._

_Yusaku opened his mouth, but only a cough came out. Dry. Painful. Bloody. He couldn't feel his body, but he thought he was lying atop Ai's lap, soaking Ai's pants in streams of red._

_Ai shuddered—he couldn't mask the fear no matter how hard he tried—, then turned his attention to Yusaku’s computer. “I’ll save you,” he swore, gripping Yusaku’s body hard, cradling him, pressing him against his chest._

_“How... did they...”_

_“Be quiet,” Ai stammered._

_Yusaku could tell Ai was panicking, but he couldn’t do anything. He was cold. Heavy. His head hurt. His eyes. Everything hurt. “You can’t save me, Ai,” he finally confessed, knowing too well what the outcome would be._

_Ai met his gaze to Yusaku’s. There were tears pooling in the corners, trailing down his cheeks, dripping onto Yusaku’s face. Why had Yusaku even added that feature? Why did he ever think allowing Ai the ability to cry was a good idea?_

_“Yes, I can! I will!" Ai shouted, running delicate fingers down the side of Yusaku’s face._

_“Humans aren’t... immortal like A.I. We all die eventually,” Yusaku replied, voice a whisper._

_The smile that graced Ai’s lips was beautiful in its agony. “That’s what I love about you, Yusaku. Even when you're hurt, you keep talking nonsense.”_

_Yusaku tried to laugh, but his chest hurt. All he could manage was a small smile._

_“Yusaku,” Ai hummed, leaning down. Long hair draped around Yusaku’s face, while lips touched his. “I won’t let them win. I promise. We’ll be together again.”_

_The words were soft. As soft as Ai's kiss. “Sounds nice,” Yusaku managed, closing his eyes._

_Ai’s screams were the last thing Yusaku remembered hearing before his world went silent._

x

Yusaku slowly blinked his eyes open, hand coming up to remove the VR headset still wrapped around his head. His computer flashed the word ERROR across the screens, but besides his computer's warning and his jolt back into reality, Yusaku was okay. 

Or was he?

“Ai?” He called out, first looking around his desk, expecting the virus to surprise him by inhabiting his computer and mocking him for walking into the trap. But the more Yusaku frantically searched, the more he realized Ai wasn’t a virus. And he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to be in his computer. 

_I knew you’d remember._

Yusaku’s memories hit him like flying debris in a storm. 

Ai. His sidekick. Partner. What began as a sample A.I., then developed free will. Emotions. Humanity. The ability to love. 

To love him. 

Yusaku remembered everything. Remembered creating Ai after discovering he was the victim of one of SOL Tech's experiments, remembered working with Ai to steal information from SOL in an effort to expose their crimes. All of their crimes. The kidnappings and torture and murders. 

“Ai!” Yusaku nearly screamed. He stood from his chair, knocking it back. 

SOL did it again. They used him. Stole Ai from him and corrupted him. Erased Yusaku’s memories and lied to him. The entire time, Yusaku was fighting the wrong enemy, fighting the wrong battle. 

Glaring at his headset, Yusaku declared out loud, “I’ll find you, Ai!” His memories were still downloading, but the more they filtered through, the clearer Yusaku’s path became. “They won’t win!”

As if answering his declaration, the computer screens turned black. Then, Queen's image appeared.

Yusaku’s eyes widened. For a second, he was caught off guard. But his anger swelled quickly, bubbling in his chest, in the pit of his stomach. He hated the woman's smug expression, the disdain she held for those she used as stepping stones. But most of all, he hated her for what she had done to Ai. What she had done to them both.

Queen smiled, "I hate to burst your bubble, my dear boy, but we’ve already won."

“Don't call me that,” Yusaku spat, eyes narrowing, hands fisting.

“What should I call you? Playmaker?”

Yusaku said nothing, only swallowed the curse of frustration.

With a laugh, Queen continued, “The truth is, you were never free. You may have thought you were, but you were always under our careful watch. You especially, Fujiki Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s mouth parted, confusion clear in his eyes. “What's that mean?"

"You'd like to find out?"

The door to Yusaku's apartment unlocked. Swung open. A bright, white light shone inside, blinding Yusaku for a moment, making his head spin.

"Come to the top floor,” Queen commanded, her smirk growing. “If you cooperate, I'll give you a chance to save Ai."

"You have Ai?"

"The top floor, my dear. I'll be waiting."

x

_It hurt to blink, but Yusaku's eyes fluttered open regardless of the pain, of the bandages wrapped uncomfortably around his temples and eyebrows._

_"You're awake. Good," a man's voice reached Yusaku's ears._

_Yusaku turned his head, barely making out the man's shape. "Who are--"_

_"I'm Dr. Kogami," the man replied, before Yusaku's words had a chance to form. "And you're," he continued, reaching for a clipboard. "Fujiki Yusaku. Do you remember that name?"_

_Yusaku did. He remembered his name well enough. But what he didn't remember was how he ended up with an excruciating headache in what he supposed was a hospital bed._

_Nodding, Yusaku asked, "What happened?"_

_A woman's voice pierced the air this time. Assertive. Cold. "You were working on a mission for our company when one of our competitors sabotaged your headset." The woman came into Yusaku's view, her light blue eyes an empty abyss._

_Yusaku immediately decided he didn't trust her, but he couldn't tell why. “Your company?”_

_”SOL Technologies. Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”_

_The name didn’t sound familiar, so Yusaku shook his head and noted the way the woman turned to face Dr. Kogami, noted the smirk and malicious gleam in her eyes._

_“I’m sure your memories will return,” she taunted, her words making Yusaku’s head hurt more._

_“I’m afraid we have no guarantee of that,” Dr. Kogami offered._

_Yusaku frowned, “What does that mean?”_

_Dr. Kogami wore a smug smile when he spoke, “It means it’s likely you’ll have a hard time remembering all you’ve forgotten.”_

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yusaku tried to sit up, “I refuse to belie--”_

_A pain so intense, Yusaku thought his head would erupt, cascaded down his spine, spread from one side of his temple to the other. A scream tore from his throat, hands coming to grip his head._

_“Restrain him,” the woman commanded._

_A flock of six nurses rushed into the room, reaching for Yusaku’s arms and legs. There were straps in the bed, but Yusaku did not notice them until he was tied down, teeth gritting so hard, he was sure to need dental work after being discharged._

_Dr. Kogami hovered over Yusaku, a syringe in his hand. “This won’t hurt,” he whispered._

_It was a lie. The fluid Dr. Kogami injected burned. Stung. Felt like electricity coursing through his veins._

_“Listen, dear boy. You’ll need to stay put. My company’s responsible for your accident,” the woman began, irritation lining her voice. “Do as Dr. Kogami says. If he thinks your memories are lost, listen to him. He’s the best in the field. He’ll know how to treat you.”_

_Yusaku’s breathing slowed, but the woman’s word’s sent another jolt into his heart. Still, he nodded and watched the woman turn to leave._

_“You know what to do,” the woman told the doctor, voice a whisper, but not quiet enough to hide from Yusaku’s ears._

_“My pleasure, Queen,” Dr. Kogami replied._

_Yusaku didn’t trust either of them, but he couldn't remember a single soul he could call a friend._

x

The stark, white light was blinding, but Yusaku moved toward it, stepped outside his apartment and into the brightness, into what should have been a street full of old buildings, lampposts, and pedestrians. Instead, all Yusaku saw were white walls, a high ceiling, metallic square rooms lined up in perfect succession. All he saw were people—some dressed in hazmat suits, others in regular clothes and VR headsets.

Yusaku’s brows furled in confusion. Questions raced through his mind. Vile rose in his throat. Fingers shook from a mix of fear and anger. 

“Patient 006,” a man spoke beside him. Yusaku couldn’t see his face, couldn’t figure out if the stranger in the hazmat was human or artificial intelligence.

“You’re wanted on the top floor,” the man announced, ushering Yusaku down a long hall.

Yusaku wasn’t sure when his legs began to move, but he was alone inside a glass elevator, gaze locked on the floor he was leaving behind, on the dozens of mindless souls wandering in a virtual reality prison. When the elevator stopped, Yusaku breathed out. Stepped off. Caught a glimpse of the back of Queen’s head.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Queen said, her voice like frostbite, devoid of emotion, of empathy. “You were supposed to be like them, Yusaku. But not you. You’re special.”

Yusaku watched her carefully and took a step back when she turned around. “Special?” He managed, sure as hell not feeling special. He felt sick. Lied to. Vulnerable. 

“Yes, special,” Queen continued, smiling. “You refused to be controlled. You even created your own A.I.” When the words left her mouth, one of the walls in the room split in half, revealing massive computers and a row of giant test tubes, one of which housed a very familiar android.

“Ai!” Yusaku shouted, but Queen lifted a hand, effectively silencing Yusaku.

“Do you have any idea how frustrating it is? Just imagine, one of your test subjects surpassing everything you worked for and creating the very thing you spent your entire life trying to achieve.”

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, “All this to create A.I.?”

Queen laughed, “Not just any A.I.” Sauntering closer to Ai, Queen glanced up at the test tube that was holding the android and grinned. “An A.I. with free will, capable of experiencing pain and sadness, capable of surpassing humans in every way imaginable.”

“He’s not a toy,” Yusaku spat through gritted teeth.

“Of course he is. You all are.”

Yusaku could feel himself getting dizzy from frustration. 

“Tell you what—I’ll make a deal with you.” As the words left Queen’s lips, another wall split in half. This time, Dr. Kogami walked out and approached the computer closest to Ai.

Queen chuckled and crossed her arms, the threat in her voice sharp, “You give me everything there is to know about A.I. How you created him, updated him. Where his memories are backed up. I want it all.”

There were few things Yusaku was certain of, given everything he knew was unravelling before his eyes. But what little he did know was Ai. What little he trusted and blindly put faith in was always Ai. Locking his eyes to Queen’s, Yusaku glared and firmly replied, “What if I refuse?”

Queen’s smile turned into a tight line, “I thought you might say that.” 

A wave of her hand. 

Dr. Kogami nodded, turned around, began typing.

Electricity sparked inside Yusaku’s skull, vibrating, shooting down his spine, while tearing an agonizing scream from his lungs. Yusaku moved his hands to hold his head together, afraid it would break apart, afraid the bone would melt and the organs would corrode. But the pain was too much, pulling at his muscles, howling in his ears, burning in the deepest parts of his chest.

Queen walked toward Yusaku, a new smile in place. “Still want to refuse?”

Yusaku fell to his knees, more pain, this time down his shins. “Ah...,” he managed before looking up, before getting caught in Queen’s stare.

Her lips moved, but Yusaku couldn’t make out the words.

_Just_

Couldn’t hear anything but his own cries.

_call_

Couldn’t do anything except helplessly watch Queen reach a hand out.

_my name._

“AI!” Yusaku screamed, the name ripping at his insides, clawing its way across the room.

Yusaku barely registered the explosion, the ensuing sound of a man shouting, the smoke billowing in the room, Dr. Kogami dropping to the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

The pain ceased all at once. Yusaku wrapped his arms around himself and huddled in a small ball on the floor, trying to regain his strength and composure.

Queen’s scream brought Yusaku back to reality. 

Looking up, Yusaku’s eyes widened. “Ai,” he called, shivering. 

The look in Ai’s gaze was distant, almost feral as it mirrored the hand that was wrapped tightly around Queen’s neck. Yusaku swallowed air. He wasn’t scared, not of Ai’s glowing eyes nor of his empty expression. But the last thing he wanted was blood—more blood—on Ai’s hands. 

“Ai,” Yusaku tried again, this time pushing himself from the floor, hand reaching for Ai’s free one.

When their hands met, Ai blinked. He looked confused, as if his memories were lagging, slowly transferring into his hard drive, but his other hand remained firmly around Queen’s neck. “Yusaku,” Ai answered, gaze locking onto emeralds, a small smile forming on his lips, “I told you I’d kill them all.”

Yusaku frowned, fingers looping around Ai’s, tugging gently, “No more. Let her go, Ai.” 

A quake shook Ai’s frame. Tenderly, he caressed Yusaku’s fingers with his thumb, all the while tightening his hold on Queen. But the longer he gazed into Yusaku’s eyes, the softer Ai’s face became. 

An alarm went off, blaring its screams down the entire building. A stream of soldiers piled into the room, most holding weapons, some ready to capture the murderous A.I. and its human accomplice.

Ai reacted first, releasing Yusaku’s hand to turn around and hurl his captive into the flanks of soldiers.

Queen’s scream echoed alongside the alarm, her momentum so harsh, she knocked over a dozen men and slammed into the test tube from which Ai awoke. Ai turned his attention to Yusaku, immediately reaching for him, sweeping him into his arms.

A man shouted commands. Guns clicked. Bullets fired. An explosion sliced through the alarms. Yusaku’s eyes widened, but Ai wrapped his cape around him, shielding him.

The men closest to the explosion screamed, running away from the fires, from the rest of the blasts and billowing smoke. 

“I’ll save you,” were the only words Yusaku heard before Ai smothered Yusaku’s face against his chest and smashed his way to freedom through a window opposite the chaos.

Yusaku held on tightly till the pain finally claimed his consciousness.

x

Yusaku’s eyes slowly fluttered open, lids heavier than usual, but eager to meet light. Instead of light, shadows surrounded Yusaku. Instinctively, he tried to sit up, but his body yelled at him, sent screeching pangs of agony through every nerve in his body. 

“Hey! You have to rest!” Ai’s voice bounced off the walls. When Ai finally came into view, Yusaku noticed the tear in Ai’s artificial skin, exposing some of the alloys beneath the surface of his cheek. 

Reaching up, Yusaku touched Ai’s face softly. Ai smiled, brushing his fingers through Yusaku’s hair. 

“What happened?” Yusaku asked, voice strained. He was parched. Tired. 

Ai frowned and turned to grab a remote. 

As soon as the television turned on, Yusaku realized he was in a hospital bed. The walls were white, not unlike the walls from SOL Tech’s facilities, but the difference was the smell. It didn’t stink of rotting metals but rather smelled like alcohol. 

The news reporter chatted about the explosion at SOL Tech and lamented the loss of life, the death of one the most brilliant scientists of their time, and the disappearance of SOL’s CEO. 

“She’s dead,” Ai added, looking down at the blankets. “I killed her.”

“You did what you had to,” Yusaku countered, wincing at the pain in his head. Yusaku didn’t blame Ai for Queen’s death. Frankly, she deserved it, deserved to disappear in the explosion. “What about the other victims?”

Ai shook his head, “If there were any, they were gone before the authorities arrived. Someone saw this coming.”

Yusaku pursed his lips, head drumming. Ai must have noticed, for his eyes widened, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yusaku’s temple. 

The touch was soft. It reminded Yusaku of cotton candy. Of a kitten’s fur. Of the first kiss they shared. 

“How long?” Yusaku asked, turning his head to get lost in Ai’s gaze. “How long did you know?”

Ai offered Yusaku a sad smile, “I always knew.”

“You were working for them,” Yusaku breathed. It wasn’t a question, more like an observation. 

Shaking his head, Ai protested, “No! They created my base and planted the same seed in every victim’s augmented reality. You were the only one from the original six victims who took the seed and helped it grow.”

“Original six?” Yusaku asked, brows knitted. There had been at least five dozen metallic rooms in SOL’s facility. 

“There were six of you originally,” Ai revealed, hand moving to grasp Yusaku’s, the touch gentle. “Their original plan wasn’t to create the ultimate A.I. What they wanted was a hybrid.”

A pang in Yusaku’s head made him close his eyes tightly. At the same time, his hand clasped Ai’s. 

“You were that hybrid, Yusaku,” Ai whispered, biting his lower lip. 

“I’m a hybrid?” Yusaku managed, cracking open one eye. His temples were throbbing, and it felt like his ears were bleeding. 

Ai blinked, “Haven’t you noticed?”

Before Yusaku could reply, doctors rushed into the room, pushing Ai out of the way. Yusaku groaned, unwilling to release Ai, yet forced to once again. 

Would it always be like that?

Would they always be separated?

Would nothing ever make sense?

The doctors were careful, muttering to one another, talking about chips and technology and the botched job whoever operated on Yusaku did. Yusaku’s head hammered all the while they shared secrets, all the while Ai tried to explain Yusaku didn’t need their IV and needles and heart monitor. 

Silence befell the room. Yusaku blinked slowly, watching as Ai hovered over him, beautiful smile in place. It was the only thing Yusaku ever wanted to see—the blissful look of joy painted across Ai’s lovely features. 

“Trust me,” Ai whispered, placing SOL’s VR headset over Yusaku’s eyes. “It’ll all make sense soon.”

Yusaku nodded before the world went black. 

x

_Whispering voices were all Yusaku heard as he lied on the cold, white floor of his prison. He had forgotten how many years had passed since he had been taken from his warm bedroom, but he had given up hope of being rescued, of reuniting with his parents and stuffed toys, with his classmates and friends._

_“Stand up, 006,” a booming voice commanded._

_Yusaku stood. Slowly. Excruciating pain prickling his legs. Around his head, a heavy VR headset sat, blinding him to the scientists in the room and their cold, peering eyes._

_“You have a new friend,” the voice said. “Its name is Ignis. Play nice, won’t you?”_

_A nod. Yusaku’s frail arms outstretched, small hands reaching for Ignis._

_It was small and round and looked like an eye. It didn’t talk, but it was expressive, widening whenever Yusaku poked at it, its lid closing at night whenever Yusaku wanted to rest. Yusaku grew fond of his companion, often telling it secrets, sometimes sharing his most daring dreams with it. In return, the small eye would disappear into the network and come back with coded information about where Yusaku was being held and who was behind his imprisonment, about what the toture was meant to produce and how they aimed to create an artificial intelligence more human than humanity itself._

_It wasn’t long before his captors discovered what was going on. They didn’t like that. They didn’t want Yusaku escaping, let alone finding out who was behind the experiments._

_Yusaku didn’t see Ignis after that day—the day when the man with the booming voice ordered Yusaku be punished. Yusaku’s head stung, the blood crusting around his eyes from how long they had left the child to rot on the floor._

_By that point, Yusaku had stopped believing in miracles, but he supposed they could happen. After all, it didn’t take long for the authorities to find the missing children-now-teenagers. Yusaku has spent the last six years in confinement, but he was finally free._

_But he wasn’t. It had all a lie. Elaborate in its detail and execution._

_Yusaku didn’t know how long he had been trapped in SOL’s augmented reality, but he thought he had lived—existed—somewhere real. He thought he had grown up a victim of his trauma, careful not to get involved with anyone, even more careful not to be seen. In his solitude, he had remembered his only friend and set out to recreate it, using the remnants of his memory and all the knowledge Ignis had given Yusaku about the experiments and their goal._

_“You’re sentient now,” Yusaku remembered telling the small android he had crafted in his college flat. It had a head, arms and legs, and two large glowing eyes._

_“Ehhh? Should I call you master? Even though I’m better than you?” The small A.I. replied, immediately making Yusaku frown._

_“Who said you’re better than me?”_

_Crossing its arms, the A.I. smugly shot back, “I did, of course!”_

_Yusaku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I can delete your core. Or maybe reprogram you and change that attitude.”_

_A gasp. “Master’s so cruel!”_

_“That’s better,” Yusaku smiled. “But what should I call you?”_

_“Call me?”_

_“You need a name,” Yusaku explained, remembering his only friend during those excruciating days in confinement._

_“You could call_ me _master,” the A.I. mumbled, earning itself a glare._

_“Be quiet,” Yusaku retorted, bringing a hand to his chin in thought._ _“Ai,” Yusaku announced, a small smile kissing his lips._

_“Like an eyeball?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“That’s the best you can come up with?!” Ai laughed._

_“Shut up,” Yusaku huffed. “Names are important, so don’t forget yours, Ai.”_

_Ai puffed its cheeks and tried to hide a blush. “Ai,” it repeated, voice soft, touched, happiness evident in its gleaming eyes. “My name is Ai.”_

_Yusaku had long forgotten what true happiness was, but in that moment, he thought he knew--_

_“So when do I get a full-size body?” Ai pestered._

_\--something akin to joy._

x

Yusaku waits by the wisteria tree, downloading the last remaining fragments of his memory, of his life, of the days before SOL, before the kidnapping and torture, of the days his loneliness gave birth to Ai, of the nights he spent wrapped in Ai’s embrace. 

Gentle footsteps break the reveries. Yusaku glances to the side, emerald gaze locking onto gold. 

“How long?” Yusaku asks, face blank. 

Ai gives him a puzzled look. 

“How long since my body died?”

“It didn’t die,” Ai explains, throwing himself down beside Yusaku. “Not really. They did something to your head. Put some kind of machine... computer in it.” Biting his bottom lip, Ai reached out and touched Yusaku’s cheek. “They kept your mind alive that way. Downloaded it here, into the network.”

“Don’t you mean _you_ kept me alive,” Yusaku replies, meeting his gaze to Ai’s. “You never could imagine a world without me.”

“Not even a virtual one it seems,” Ai laughs, though the sound held a hint of sadness. Reaching out with his other hand, Ai cups Yusaku’s cheeks, running his thumbs delicately across Yusaku’s blushing face. “It’s over now, Yusaku. You can rest.”

Yusaku closes his eyes. Lets the warmth from Ai’s hands surround him. Comfort him. His head doesn’t hurt anymore. Instead, he feels calm. At peace. 

Ai smiles and stands, twirling in the bright green grass. The wind picks up, petals and leaves dancing around them. “Yusaku,” Ai says, extending his hand. 

Yusaku blinks and takes Ai’s hand, allowing Ai to pull him off the floor and into his arms. Ai’s embrace is tight. Secure. Promises nothing but warmth and comfort and devotion. Sighing, Yusaku rests his head against Ai’s chest and returns the hug.

“Do you hate this?” Ai asks as he buries his face into Yusaku’s hair. 

“No,” is Yusaku’s answer. There’s no hesitation. He has always been trapped in lies, in pain, in loneliness, but with Ai, he felt something. Felt his heart beat. Felt warmth spread across his face. Felt the gentleness of a kiss. Felt alive. Loved.

Ai smiles, pressing his lips against Yusaku’s forehead. “Let’s live inside the network forever, Yusaku. You and I. We’ll never be apart again.”

Yusaku reaches for Ai’s hair, threads his fingers through the dark, messy locks, and fuses their lips. 

An eternity lost in the network with Ai didn’t sound so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why I couldn't post this for Hugsaku?? IDK WHY I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FUCKED UP DJHFBVJDF I'M SORRY YUSAKU! AFTER ALL VRAINS PUT YOU THROUGH.
> 
> At least the ending is uh, not sad. Right? It's um, AiYusa endgame, so that automatically makes it okay! 
> 
> Ahem, thank you again for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! I appreciate you all so much! I'd love to know your thoughts! Or you can scream at me for being mean to Yusaku. XD That's cool too. ~~At least I didn’t kill one of them.~~
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my random AU! Chapter 2 (second half) is done and will be uploaded tomorrow probably. 
> 
> Special thanks to all of you who comment and/or leave kudos! I appreciate you all so much! ;w; <3


End file.
